A New Leaf: Ninja Turtles
by Hello Python
Summary: A sequel of the Ninja Turtles cartoon.


A New Leaf

The last battle begins, and the gold medal is just for the winner. Faced with an opponent three times higher than himself, Mikey doesn't feel scared or nervous. His opponent, a huge and ugly minotaur, starts to rush towards him, lifting his axe to hew Mikey. Mikey quickly move his right leg to the left and avoid the attack successfully. He uses his nun chunks to his opponent's head, and the minotaur falls over when losing the balance. The battle comes to an end in an instant, and the championship is belong to Mikey. He is so excited that he holds the gold medal and kisses it.

Some strange feelings come to his body, and he suddenly realize that he is having a dream. After one second of upset, he notices the gold medal hanging on his neck, and he manages to remember he has just genuinely got the champion in the match. "Not a bad dream." He whispers.

"Yes, our champion. It's already 1 o'clock in the afternoon, you can be lazier." Said by Raphael.

"That's great. You remember I am the champion." Mikey replies to him with a happy tune. Then he holds his gold medal and kisses it. "Mu…Mua. Lovely champion!"

"Oh, no… Disgusting. You just rely on your luck to win your opponents, what are your bragging about?" Raphael becomes a bit more angry.

"No, no, no. Luck is my weapon, my sharp weapon. Luck can reflect my true power. I'm right! Right? Leo?" Mikey looks around the house, but he doesn't see Leo. "Where is Leo? Surprise that he is not here."

"He is more diligent than you, forever. He comes out with Splinter in the morning." Raphael replies.

"Yes. I have lost my devices when we travelled to that magic world, and I forgot to take them back. They are fetching my devices back." Don says after taking off his goggle.

"What are you working about Donatello, why not you go to take your devices?" Mikey askes.

"I'm focusing on the mouser robots, maybe I can find something interesting. I haven't disassembled them ever before, so I want to find out the mechanism of this robot." Don lifts the mouser robot with his hand. "I am closer to success. The last step is find the way to control it."

"Control? You want to control these ugly dogs? Oh, god!" Mikey covers his face with his hand to show his surprise. "Wish you good luck. As lucky as the champion. Don… Donatello!" Before his sentence ends, the eyes of the mouser robot becomes red somehow. It is the signal of the running of the machine. Then, the mouser robot burst out of Don's hand, and run around the house in an extremely speed.

"No! I haven't implant the control terminal in it! It is out of control. Catch him!" Shouted by Don.

"It's too fast. I haven't seen this speed before. " Said by Mikey.

"Definitely yes. I have increased its speed parameters." Answered by Don.

"Why not you add some useful function?" Said by Raphael.

The three ninja turtles spend nearly an hour to catch this mouser robot. After they succeed, they feel exhausted.

Don says: "It is weird. How can it be motivated without any instructions? I haven't done anything."

Raphael says: "This is not the first time your machine runs an error. You say similar excuses every time."

"Good luck that Leo is not here. The powerful champion." Mikey holds his gold medal again, and kisses it for several times.

"But it is weird too. Leo and Splinter should have come back." Don takes out of a small devices, like s cell phone, and said, "Let me see where they are now. This small thing can detect the position of them."

Raphael and Mikey leap towards Don, and they find that there is one dot on the screen, which is far away from their home.

"Oh… Another weird thing. There must be two dots representing Leo and Splinter, and this position is too far." Don sighs.

"Uh O. Your device runs an error again." Raphael laughs.

"That's impossible. I have tested this function for many times. It can't be broken." Replied by Don.

"So… If this device doesn't go wrong, maybe… Leo and Splinter meet some problems. We'd better go to have a look." Mikey says. Raphael and Don look to him, and slightly nod their heads.

When they come to the place shown on the small screen, they find that here is an abandoned factory, and the exact position points to a warehouse. The door is broken so they can walk into it, but the inside warehouse is too dark to see anything. Don turns on his electric torch, and surprisingly find that Leo and Splinter are faint away, lying on the floor, with scars on their bodies.

"Splinter! Leo!" The three turtles shout their names and shake their bodies, trying to wake them up. However, they cannot come to consciousness, maybe because they are seriously wounded. Fortunately, they are alive, and they are not bleeding.

"Take them back to our home. We have medical apparatus there." Raphael says.

"Wait, there is a letter here…" Mikey says.

Raphael interrupts him: "Take it. No time to hesitate. Leo and Splinter are more important than this letter!"

After a few hours, they reach their home. Don places Leo and Splinter on their beds, and start to heal their wounds. Mikey takes out of the letter:

Hey! Poor Turtles.

I am back.

You will END!

"Terrifying letter." Mikey says, "Raphael, who you think will do this?"

Raphael takes out of his two daggers and rotates them, says with anger: "No matter who did this, I will tear him apart!"

Meanwhile, Don comes out of the room.

"Hey, Donatello, what about their conditions?" Asked by Mikey.

"Yes, they are awake now, but they need more relaxation to recover. We'd better not disturb them this time." Don says. "And I asked them a little bit, they are been attacked. And they didn't notice the enemies that time. They have excellent skills on controlling breathing. A bit like… transparent ninjas."

"Terrible! Today is unlucky!" Mikey sighs.

Don says: "I think we are now faced with a challenge. A big challenge. We should be prepared."

"Yes. Train our skills, instead of trusting luck." Raphael says to Don, but seemingly this is for Mikey. Mikey slowly lowers his head.

Don assigns the tasks to the others: "I'm going to focus on the mouser robots. Maybe we can build a small army. Raphael, go to see whether our secure devices are running. Mikey, you…"

"I will get sufficient food for you. My empty stomach is complaining!" Mikey rushes out of the house.


End file.
